La Noche en que te conoci
by Ghiinii
Summary: Ella era una joven que por el destino le toco vivir una vida de sufrimiento por causa de su padre y esto causo su odio hacia los hombres y la promesa que se hizo fue no dejar que ningun hombre vuelva a tocar a su madre, ni a ella. Pero un dia Conoce a un chico que le cambia su vida. OneShot de ArteminaxSinbad 3


|| Es un AU –Universo Alterno- :3 sé que esta largo, pero me quedo PERFECTO!

Personajes: Obviamente Sinbad y La reina Artemina. Quería hacerlo con Kouen y lo iba a hacer, pero después pensé, Arte nunca tuvo un encuentro así de palabra o conversación como con Sinbad y por su relación con el rey de los 7 mares decidí que sería mejor con este además que no podría plasmar bien a Kouen por su seriedad infinita se me hubiese hecho difícil y hasta más largo, en cambio con Sinbad era más fácil por su personalidad alegre y eso, además que el muy sé acerco mucho a mi pj en el manga de Sinbad :'v

Nota: no se porque fanfiction no tiene a Artemina como personaje, si alguien sabe que me diga como hacer para que me la pongan, no es justo, solo porque aparecio solo dos o tres capítulos de los finales, por favor ayúdenme se los agradecería :3.

~Espero les guste :3 Porque a mi si y créanme nunca me había pasado que me sentía tan realizada al saber que algo me quedo tan perfecto, es la primera vez 3 ||

* * *

Ella era una joven hermosa, inteligente y muy fuerte para ser una chica que cursa el último año de su carrera en psicología, esa noche se le hizo tarde para agarrar el bus que le dejaba en su apartamento y para colmo empezó a llover, salió corriendo del campus universitario, si estudia de noche porque en el día trabaja para suplementar sus gastos y pagar la universidad y ayudar a su madre que tanto ha dado y hecho sólita por ella porque el miserable y cobarde del que fue su padre borracho, mujeriego y machista solo venía a humillarla y despreciarla como mujer, nos hacía pasar hambre solo para satisfacer sus necesidades del alcohol y pagarles a esas prostitutas y muchachitas estúpidas por una noche, lo despreciaba tanto que cuando tenía solo diez año casi lo mataba, pero su madre como tonta lo protegió, al año siguiente si divorciaron, al mes que seguía él falleció, pero para ella no fue suficiente su muerte ella quería que el sufriera por todo lo que le hizo a su madre.

En esos tiempos de adolescencia muchos chicos hasta hombres se le acercaban a la joven rubia, le regalaban cosas, le daban los más hermosos piropos, pero solo bastaba con una mirada fría y llena de odio para que ellos no volvieran siquiera a verla de reojo. Y Así fue su vida escolar sola, se podía decir que no tuvo nunca una amiga en la que confiar, todo por culpa del maldito bastardo de su padre. Cuando llegaba de la escuela era meterse a su cuarto y leer libros, estudiar, comer y ayudar a su madre que trabajaba por darme el pan y lo que necesitara, para acabar su madre tenía una enfermedad que la hacía alguien débil y cada vez que venia del trabajo se veía que ya no podía más, su madre le contaba todas sus dolencias y tribulaciones en su trabajo mientras comían todos los días, comida que ella le hacía a su madre, le contaba como sus compañeras la trataban y a veces hasta humillaban y su jefe que era un hombre le gritaba y decía cosas como que eres una Inútil, buena para nada, no sé porque tengo a una inservible secretaria como tú, eso hacía que la rubia se enojara más y que su odio creciera.

Un día después de salir de clases al medio día sabiendo que a esa hora su madre está almorzando y el jefe de ella almuerza en restaurantes finos, mientras su madre en la chatarra de cafetería que la empresa provee, ella entro al lujoso local y empezó a buscar al jefe de su madre, constaba de dos pisos así que subió al segundo y allí lo vio con otros más vestidos igual que él, en una esquina dando a la hermosa vidriera que tenía, se fue acercando furiosa hacia él y cuando lo tuvo enfrente, lo abofeteo como tres veces y le grito un poco de groserías, hasta que uno de los guardias del local la saco a duras penas ya que la joven muchacha de tan solo 17 años estaba practicando boxeo en su casa y un entrenador la ayudaba a mejorar. A la semana siguiente para no demandarla o meterla en la cárcel la madre rogó al a jefe para que no le arruinara su futuro llegaron a un acuerdo en el que la despedía sin derecho a liquidación, que era una muy buena liquidación por casi 20 años de trabajo, lo que la empresa se ahorro fue bastante.

 _ **YA NO LLORES MUJER**_ –le grito a su madre- Sé que fue mi culpa, pero no te preocupes vamos a salir de esta sin la ayuda de idiotas, yo te sacare de este basural, te lo prometo - **_*Más nunca permitiré que un hombre te toque, ni que me toque*_**.

Esa fue la promesa que ella se hizo esa noche después de tener su diploma en Bachiller en ciencias y letras, se sentía ya a un paso de cumplir su sueño y sus metas por si sola, ese año paso el examen de la universidad de Cambridge a estudiar Psicología, gracias a su buen rendimiento su postulación para una beca se le fue aprobada y pudo viajar para estudiar en tal universidad, ella veía como los días, semanas, años pasaban mientras que cada vez se sumía más en su estudio por esta carrera y su trabajo de asistente en una gran empresa de Autos deportivos que exportaba e importaba autos de marca tales como Poshe, Lamborghini, Ferrari, BMW, entre otros, era una excepcional asistente ya varias veces su jefe se lo había dicho, pero ella le daba muy poca importancia ya que su desprecio hacia ellos era muy fuerte. Ya eran muchas las veces que su jefe le decía que no fuera tan despectiva con él y que lo tratara un poco suave, ya que a veces su trato era muy grosero, la joven accedió a ser un poco más respetuosa con él, pero si el trataba de pasarse con ella, no mediría las consecuencias el accedió. Lamentablemente después de seis meses el hombre ya casi de 40 años jefe de ella, padeció una enfermedad que le impedía trabajar y el puesto quedo libre y la única en plazo para ese puesto era ella, conocimiento, inteligencia y rapidez así que ella accedió a suplantarlo hasta que el pudiera volver, pero nunca fue así.

Esa noche lluviosa ella apurada salió corriendo del campus para que la lluvia no la empapara, pero fue en vano y se resbalo con el piso cayendo así de cabeza, se golpeó un poco la cara y las rodillas.

Hay como duele –se dijo a si misma limpiándose la herida de las rodillas- tendré que curármelas cuando llegue a la casa. -Un joven muchacho alrededor de su edad se agacho y con unos paños secos le limpio la herida del rostro.

Fue una caída fuerte –dijo el joven sonriendo muchacho dándole la mano para ayudarla a pararse.-

Tú crees que es gracia lo que me paso –dijo roja pero con una mezcla de furia, ella sola se para dejando la mano del muchacho en el aire- si te vas a reír de mi hazlo, no me importa, pero eso si no me voy a dejar de un idiota como tú – mirándolo con cara de poco amigos, siguió de largo sin darle las gracias.

Por lo menos se un poco educada. -Dijo el peli-morado con la sonrisa aun en su cara.

¿Quién te crees que eres, maldito? – grito cerrando los puños, se viro hacia el- que seas un hombre, no te da el derecho de exigirme y decirme lo que se te venga en ganas, yo no necesito la ayuda de un estúpido y cínico como tú –lanzándole una bofetada que el joven supo parar con su mano- Idiota.

El peli-morado supo descifrar el porqué de su actitud tan grosera y aislada, salió corriendo en dirección a ella, cuando la alcanzo la tomo del brazo atrayéndola hacia el la abrazo fuertemente impidiendo que ella se soltara.

No sé porque motivo eres tan fría y fuerte conmigo y quizás con otros – le dijo cerca del oído a la rubia- pero no creo que debas de ser así con todos los hombres por algo que paso en el pasado, eso quedo en el pasado – esas palabras "por algo que paso en el pasado, eso quedo en el pasado" retumbaron como un Eco en su cabeza-

 _ **¡CÁLLATE!**_ – Le grito y con un golpe en el estómago lo alejo de ella- _ **¿QUIEN TE DIO EL DERECHO A METERTE EN MI VIDA? USTEDES MISERABLES Y DESPRECIABLES, POR CULPA DE USTEDES LAS MUJERES TENEMOS QUE SUFRIR Y AGUANTARNOS CUANTAS BARRABASADAS LES VENGA EN GANA, QUIEN DIJO QUE NOSOTRAS SOMOS SUS ESCLAVAS, OJALA SE MURIERAN TODOS LOS HOMBRES, NO SIRVEN, PARA NA…-**_ Los dedos del joven callaron a la rubia de su enojo.

Ahora si entendió por qué odiaba tanto a los hombres. Vio como grandes lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Para el eran hermosos, muy llamativos, pero al mismo tiempo eran como una espada que podía cortar a cualquiera con solo mirarlos. Con la otra mano trato de secar sus lágrimas, pero no podía, así que abría el paraguas y la tapo, la ayudo a caminar y la llevo a su carro. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y…

Tú piensas que soy tan estúpida como para montarme en tu auto, niño de papi – dijo deteniendo la puerta- prefiero que me atropelle un auto a subirme contigo.

Eso ya lo sé y Soy Sinbad – dijo secándola el rostro de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, eran suaves se dijo a sí mismo- pero te veías mal y decidí llevarte a tu casa, no abusaría de una mujer tan hermosa como tú, más si no tengo tu consentimiento.

Déjame irme sola, yo puedo irme sola –dijo alejándose de el-

Me pregunto cuanto tiempo estuviste haciendo todo sola, un día te cansaras y podrás enfermar deja que te acompañe esta vez – la volvió agarrar de la mano asegurándose de que no se soltara.

La metió en el auto un poco forzada, ya que no quería montarse en él. Ya estaban a medio camino, ella le tuvo que dar su dirección, pero en un semáforo, el silencio adornaba el auto, mientras ella miraba a la ventana la gotas que caían del vidrio como si fuera algún programa asombroso, el por su parte se debatía en hacerlo o no hacerlo, al final su impulso y sus sentimiento jugaron mucho, él se acercó rápidamente a ella y la agarro de la barbilla y le dio el beso que tanto quería darle a esa mujer desde que entro a la universidad que la cautivo. Esa noche, ella rompió la promesa que se hizo casi 7 años atrás.

 _ **Ese beso fue todo para él y para ella fue un comienzo distinto. Algo que quizás en el futuro desearan ambos que de fruto. Un gran futuro Juntos.**_

~Fin ~


End file.
